Fyodor Gryaznov/Relationships
All Fyodor Gryaznov's relationships Fairy Tail Guild Fyodor grew up in Magnolia as a child, and since his aunt, who was a member of Fairy Tail, was the one who took care of him for the first few years of his life, he grew to be a common face around the guild hall. As a child he would often play cards with Cana and Levy, and he was the only one who wasn't completely scared of Mira while she was going through her violent early teens. Fyodor would eventually join the guild for a time in his childhood, and then rejoin years later after the Tenrou Island Team returned. Laxus Dreyar When Fyodor was a child, he looked up to Laxus as his idol. He strived to be ust like him and always wanted to be near him. When he first joined Fairy Tail, Laxus was the one who took him on jobs and taught him the basics of being a mage, and they formed a close bond over the years. Fyodor even joined Raven Tail out of loyalty to Laxus, who he had heard talking to Makarov and say "I'll join my dad's guild and we'll leave you in the dust." Laxus was greatly surprised to hear Fyodor had joined Raven Tail as well. When Fyodor rejoined Fairy Tail, Laxus welcomed him back, albeit some awkward first words to each other over the years, but the bond was still there. Makarov Dreyar When Fyodor's grandmother left them, Makarov filled the hole she'd left in him. Makarov had always had a soft spot for Fyodor and would usually take him to the guild and show him around. He acted as a sort of father figure for Fyodor whenever his own father was away, and he grew to think of Makarov as his grandfather. Makarov would scold Fyodor when he would do somehing stupid, but these soldings seemed to be especially mild, showing his favoratism of Fyodor when he was a child. Zenk Munel Fyodor and Zenk met when they were both in Raven Tail. Because of Master Ivan's apparent favoring of Fyodor, and the fact that he was the senoir of the two, Zenk began to look up to him as an older brother-figure. They became quite close over their years in Raven and Fyodor even managed to convince Zenk to join Fairy Tail after the X791 Grand Magic Games. While the two were in Fairy Tail together, they became even closer and Zenk shows unwavering loyalty to Fyodor. Fyodor, however, shows a side of himself to Zenk that he shows no one else. Zenk's laziness gets on Fyodor nerves more than anything, so Fyodor uses his old, murderous personality to coax Zenk into doing what he wants and going on jobs. Maya Gryaznov Fyodor and Maya are cousins, though they were raised in the same household for much of their childhood, so they have more of a sibling relationship. Fyodor teases Maya most of the time and treats her as a bit inferior, like any older brother would, to which Maya retaliates with sharp punches and loud tirades. Despite this, the two love each other very much. Maya is said to be the person Fyodor trusts more than anybody and the one closest to him. Fyodor looks out for Maya and always makes sure she's safe. Maya even cried tears of joy when Fyodor came back to Fairy Tail, and she hardly ever cries at all. Flare Corona Flare was Fyodor's other companion and closest friend in Raven Tail. Flare always looked up to Fyodor and he was the first one she told the story of her past to. Fyodor also detested when Ivan beat her, and he would defend her against him whenever he could, even if this resulted in himself taking a beating in her stead. Flare holds a great amount of trust in Fyodor, and they show a mutual bond as close friends between themselves. Fyodor also tries to help Flare break out of her shell and not be so shy, a bit to her annoyance. Sabertooth Fyodor became the Guild Master of Sabertooth quite quite suddenly, but even so, he began to grow fond of his members instantly. He passed on what he had learned from Makarov while he was in Fairy Tail, and the members grew to like him quickly. Fyodor cares greatly for his Guild members and is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure their safe. Patty Oscuro Patty is Fyodor's oldest friend outside of Fairy Tail. They met After Fyodor had just joined Fairy Tail as a child and would often go off and playin the forests surrounding Patty's home town. Fyodor and Patty think of each other as best friends and share a very close relationship. Despite this, Patty has no problem punishing Fyodor when he goes and does something stupid or unacceptable. Patty may have some romantic feelings for Fyodor, as she blushes or gets flustered when her cousin teases her about him. She also seems to get especially angry when someone else suggests she has any feelings for Fyodor, resulting in an especially brutal kick. However, Fyodor doesn't seem to notice these feelings because of his obliviousness to women in general. Sting Eucliffe Sting is Fyodor's partner as Guild Masters. Fyodor and Sting are both pretty care-free and possess a affable disposition, so they get along quite well. Sting seems to look up to Fyodor and the two compliment each other well. They hardly ever disagree on Guild issues and are truly a bright pair. However, when they really put their heads together it's actually quite frightening the things they can come up with. The two also share the need to protect their subordinates and will both fight ferociously if their comrades are hurt by someone with evil intentions. Bianca Vironec Heru Family Lidiya Gryaznov Zoya Gryaznov Storch Nidas Roshi Nidas Ruka Nidas Other Roa Cobra Category:Yahoo774